He Who Wears Black
by AkamenoZaza
Summary: Months after the death of Night Raid's Chelsea. A mysterious young man appeared before the Revolutionary Army's Night Raid and the Empire's Jaegers offering his services to both parties. Will be the benefactor who helps the Revolutionary Army raise the crimson flag at the top of the Imperial Palace or will he be instrument of destruction that will crush the rebellion.


**Apéritif**

 **City Square, The Capital**

People of the city have gathered around the town square to witness executions of the dissidents who dare defy the Empire and the Capital during the afternoon. The city folk would watch as the executions torture, mutilate and eventually execute the unfortunate victims who were unlucky enough to have been caught by the eyes of the state.

But this morning was different as the body of soldier, one of General Esdeath's personal task force.

On the execution stage, a body of a naked woman hung by metal cables and held together by iron rods, her back was flayed open. split in two parts and held together by cables to resemble angel wings, her skull cut open and her brain removed, her eyes wide open from shock, her left hand held high in the air with additional cables holding a justice scale with one side filled with coins. All the while, flies and maggots infest the dead carcass of the young lady.

By the side of the body was sign that read; " _Angel of Justice"._ That and along with her various medals when she served as a police officer for the Imperial Police were hanging at the signage.

This woman in this horrifying yet artful display was none other than Seryu Ubiquitous, a member of the Jaegers, an elite task force assembled by none other than General Esdeath herself tasked with the elimination of Night Raid and enforcing the laws of the Empire.

People in the crowd murmured as they witness the gruetesque site. People, innocent or guilt die at that podium literally everyday but for an esteemed and prestidious officer to be displayed in such a manner made people wonder amonst each other. Some joyful of the justice, some fearful on what reprisal the rest of the comrades might bring amonst other things.

The General and her subordinates, the Jaegers, were quickly notified on the display on the town square. The one who delivered the news was especially fearful on the general's reaction.

They arrived at the square at was horrified, disgusted and was engulfed in absolute sadness on what has befallen thier comrade.

"This can't be..." officer Wave dropped on his knees as he saw his late friend hanging by the podium.

"Seryuu..." commander Kurome could only mutter her name as tears escaped her eyes as she clung to Wave.

A blonde haired man in white could only look away at the horrid display. And their commander General Esdeath clenched her fists whist trying keep her composure at her beloved subordinate she treated as a younger sister in such a state.

"I will make sure who ever did this. They will die a slow death," the General said coldly.

Meanwhile two cloaked figures watched from afar. One with crimson orbs, one with green orbs.

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Night Raid HQ, A few miles from the Capital**

"You really have great taste doctor," a woman with short white hair spoke while eating some bread and pâté along with some coffee.

"I thank you fraulein General. Why I only use the finest ingredients at my disposal," replied the man sitting just across her, "I always watch what I eat so I end up cooking for myself most of the time,"

The woman with the short white hair was none other than General Najenda of the Revolutionary Army and current commissar of the intelligence group called Night Raid. The man across her was Dr. Balthazar von Brennenburg, a young doctor from the Capital and one of the Empire's most prized scientists. He has a noticable scar by his left eye and he wore all black from his shirt, coat and tie all the way to his slacks and loafers.

"What is this made of?" the General asked gleefully,

"Pork," the doctor replied quite pleased when asked. An image of a young woman with orange hair in tears flashed before his eyes and uttering the words, " _daddy..."_.

"All formalities aside. You did an excellent job of dispatching Ubiquitous," the general commented, "for a first job you did excellently."

"I thank you for your appreciation but I do consider my task as a failure," he remarked, "my original piece was suppose to be commander Kurome Atsushi of the Jaegers who formally worked for the Assassination Squad,"

"But still with the loss of one their members strengthens the position of the Revolutionary Army, wouldn't you say?" the general commented, "it might not be a complete victory but a tactical victory which is just as important. But what is your business with Kurome? Why do you want her personally?"

"You did employ a certain Chelsea Oto Mayer and goes by the alias Chelsea, am I correct?" Brennenburg replied with a question and general Nejenda nodded in reply, "She was a friend from my boyhood. As a friend I wanted to avenge her in her memory." he said very calmly with no hint of distress or any sort of exceeding emotion. However a small trink of blood ran down his left eye which he quickly noticed and wipe with his handkerchief.

Najenda noticed this but decided not to comment on this.

"But, I was still unprepared," he continued, "but plans now are going well and I shall soon achieve my piece," he said.

"Cheers to that doctor," Najenda raised her cup and took a sip from her coffee,

Slowly the small talk shifted towards more business talk.

"Your payment will be dellvered at the account you have chosen. it will of course be delivered in a descreet manner," she reassured,

"Well I hope this covers everything," the doctor said, "I will be sure to turn over as much as I can within this month. Well then, Abschied, fraulein general," Brennenburg said goodbye,

Just as the doctor collected his hat and coat two persons walked into the room, one was a young man with brown spikey hair and wore a brown turtleneck sweater and a young lady with long dark hair and has crimson red eyes and wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar.

Both of them caught the sight of the man dressed all in black.

"Akame, Tatsumi, this is Dr. Balthazar Brennenburg. He will be joining our cause from now on." Najenda introduced the mysterious doctor,

"Will he be saying over here too," asked Tatsumi,

"No, even better, he will be working inside the Imperial Palace and turn in whatever information he can and whatever research that can be useful for our cause," the general replied,

"You must be fraulien Akame ," the doctor referred to the girl catching her attention and reached out his hand to shake hers which she reluctantly did, "I know a great deal out your sister. I am currently her physician. I you two are currently in the opposite sides of the war but let me reassure you that I will do everything in my power to ensure her well being," he smiled gently,

"Thank you doctor," she replied reluctantly as she shook his hand. Somehow there was this hunting feeling within her thhat for once she did feel fear for her sister but has no proof of it.

"And you must be Tatsumi," Balthazar shook Tatsumi's hand next, "I heard a great deal about you. You have successfully tamed the armor Incusio. Such people are rare. You must be an Übermensch," he complimented in a flattering tone. Which in turn made the browned hair young man blush while not knowing the meaning of Übermensch.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," the doctor tipped his hat at say farewell, "There is some matters I have to be taking care of at the Palace. I must be taking my leave now,"

"Alright, I will hearing from you in a month doctor," Najenda said,

The doctor then proceeded to leave the room.

"Is it really alright for him to be here?" Tatsumi asked as soon as the doctor has left.

"He is only one of the few people we actually have inside the Imperial Palace and tends to the affairs of the Capital. He maybe a bureaucrat but we need people like him," the general replied,

"But how can we be certain he does not betray us?" Akame asked with suspicion,

To answer her question Najenda told Tatsumi and Akame to come with her. She led them to where they store captured teigus awaiting to be transferred to the Revolutionary Army. She opened the door and revealed to them, a dog like creature in a glass jar filled with clear liquid. Tatsumi quickly realized what that creature is or more precisely who it belonged to.

It is _Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires,_ the teigu that belonged to the late Seryu Ubiquitous. Akame's expression became more serious and Tatsumi's jaw dropped.

"He was the one who killed Seryu?" Tatsumi asked in bewilderment, "I know she was the one who killed Shere but what he did to her was too much,"

"Personally I have my own doubts about him," Najenda answered, "his of the House Brennenburg, and has once controlled the city state of Brennenburg until it was annexed by the Empire as a result his family has been brutally murdered. It maybe that he wants to reclaim his inheritance after the war."

"So as revenge he wants to topple the Empire from the inside and out," Akame tried clarify, "while at the same time secure his own position in the new government,"

"That just the worst!" Tatsumi clenched his fists, "People like him are the very reason why the Capital is so corrupt and now we are helping the likes of him?" Tatsumi protested,

Najenda pulled out a cigar and lit it up, "Unfortunately, we cannot do anything against him as of now," she said while blowing out smoke, "The Revolutionary People's Council speaks highly of him and promised him a place in the council once the war has been concluded,"

"If the revolution does go this path at the end the people will be paying the price," Akame said bitterly,

A strong feeling was eating inside of her. For this once she felt fear for her little sister. That man, he looked nothing like warrior and neither did she feel and killing intent in him. So calm he was, but instead of a sensation of a cool clear pool it was like that of a bottomless dark pit.

Despite being opposite side of the war she will try and protect her little sister. No one is allowed to killer her but her. Certainly not the likes of him.

 **Noon**

 **Jaegars HQ, Imperial Palace**

Rare fish carefully sliced with a sharp knife and gently dipped with wooden chopsticks in a mixture of lemon water and clear liquor, and marinated in spillproof basket of pure soy sauce and despirited sake giving the fish a brownish color and a light tangy taste removing the fish's oder. And carefully plated and designed with small leaves of lemon grass and a white sampagitas at the center.

There were a total of five dishes made and served none by a man who wore a dark suit. A small dish he served to Wave, Kurome, Ran and finally General Esdeath. The dinning hall was semi dark as the light were only half lighted and the curtains were shut.

"This is my first time serving you and yet. This one of my least favorite meals to prepare myself," the man said apologetically, "at the time of greif my mother would prepare this. Blue Salmon and Sword Tuna cure in sake and soy souce."

No one in the table could say a word and blankly stared. Esdeath was the first to pick up her chopsticks and take a bit at the rare meal.

"It's delicious. I'm sorry you had to cook for us and meet us at such a sorry state," Esdeath remarked,

"It is no trouble," the man smiled meakly, "cooking is one of my favorite hobbies,"

"We are very grateful for coming to the Capital at such sort notice. Dr. Kroig has spoken very highly of you. I trust you will take care of my subordinate, Kurome, as her new primary physician, Dr. Brennenburg," Esdeath remarked

"I will do everything in my power to do so, General," he replied,

"How rude of me," he continued, "I haven't even properly introduced myself. I'm herr Doktor Balthazar von Brennenburg. At your service," he knelt before Kurome who slightly flustered.

"I-I'm Kurome, I will do my best," she replied meekly

The one sitting opposite of her, Wave, was clearly uncomfortable. Immediately did not like the man especially with him flirting with the girl he has taken to like whether he admits it or not.

"Your quite the romantic, huh, herr doctor?" Esdeath remarked, "I thought Brennenburgers were stiff and serious all the time," she joked,

"A common misperception but nein, admittedly we take the profession we have chose a bit seriously," the doctor gestured,

The table began to have some brightness in it as they began small talk. They engaged in different topics, such as politics to smaller thinks like opera, music and art. Slowly Wave began to feel left out in the conversation.

Kurome on the other hand felt comfortable around the dashing doctor. He didn't look that much older than General Esdeath and disregarding his scar in his felt eye he was quite the looker with that gentle face and sharp blue eye. Unlike those other doctors, she felt like she wouldn't mind this one.


End file.
